Virtualization is a technology that enables execution of a plurality of applications via software on hardware devices. For example, it may refer to the creation of Virtual Machines (VM) that behave like real hardware with operating system and allow applications to be executed therein. The hardware devices wherein virtualization is taking place may be called hosts.
Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) is a connection-oriented protocol, which means a connection is established and maintained until the application at each end has finished exchanging data (e.g., packets in a data flow). TCP further determines how to break application data into packets that networks can deliver, send packets to a network layer, accepts packets from the network layer, manages data flow control, and handles retransmission of dropped packets.